LOVEBITES
by Aluminesa
Summary: ModernJapan Those thought to exisist in faiytales have become residents of this world. Hunters provide a balance and order among the beasts. Mortals know nothing. But what happens when one creature of the night chooses a Huntress to be his bride?


**A/N: So… hi there!**

**...**

**ummm...**

**so obviously this isn't a new update...**

***ducks from flying ninja stars***

**OK, OK, I CAN EXPLAIN**

…**Look, truth be told, I just wasn't satisfied with how I started this anymore. It bugged me a lot since I've been growing in my writing experience, so I decided to rewrite it all. No worries, itw pretty much the same story as before, same quirks (minus the band sorry). This is going to be the first new chappie, so I thought I'd wait for ya'll to see the update and know what's going on before I go ahead and take everything down.**

**Anyway, hope you like it!**

**Note: the lyrics used are from a fantastical song called "Make Me Wanna' Die" by The Pretty Reckless. Go listen to it. Like right now.**

**I own only what's mine**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Take me, I'm alive<strong>_

_**Never was a girl with a wicked mind**_

_**But everything looks better**_

_**When the sun goes down...**_

* * *

><p>The room pulsed with energy as I slid between the numerous fellow bodies on the dim dance floor. My eyes were closed, but I knew if I opened them I'd see a nothing but dark, swerving lights, bodies, and masks.<p>

_Masks..._

I opened my eyes slightly for a moment, reaching towards the covered face of one of my current dance partners. His tall, angular body was dressed head-to-toe in black, and his hair, long strands of green and black, was tied back in a short ponytail. Pulling him down by his collar until he was at my level, I lightly ran a hand along the cool surface of the 2nd face, my body still gently swaying to the beat as his stood completely still.

The whole mask-thing was one of the reasons I'd decided to come here tonight. I'd needed a break and I'd heard quite some rumor of this place; the dark underground club that everyone and no one knew about. It was popular for its mysterious, black atmosphere and killer sound and drinks. It changed location every month, yet the furniture and light and sound system was top-of-the-line.

And it was said to be run by people of divine beauty and great power:

_"Dark angels", _if you would.

This, of course, I knew to be absolutely absurd. You see, a girl like me knows all about every single dark thing hiding in this pathetic world. There were only about a handful of Heavenlies currently on Earth, and based on thorough observation, they rarely took part in the wilder parts of of society, much less ran nightclubs.

However, I did like this club._ Hollow _it was called. It wasn't too lower class, wasn't too stiff. The drinks were good. The crowd wasn't overflowing, but was far from small, and very easy to lose yourself in. The music was perfect.

_'And best of all,'_ I thought, smiling to myself while running a finger slowly under the chin of the man in front of me, _'all you need to get in is a mask.'_

After the week I'd had, I was only too happy to where another face.

The previously motion-less male was now moving again, unfortunately with less than desirable intentions. His hands where wandering dangerously close to places they shouldn't, even going as far as to try and take off my pretty mask.

I immediately stopped dancing and moved out of his grip, glaring up darkly at him. Obviously mentally delayed, the stupid fuck steps towards me and pulls me towards him.

Solely by his grip on my ass.

'_Fool. If only he knew just who he was piss__ing off.'_

I gently covered his hand with mine and squeezed hard, nearly breaking it. Before he could even scream, I twirled him around by his arm so that his back was to me, dragging down in my grip on him until I heard the definite _**"crack"**__, _signifying the dislocation of his shoulder. With a small smile, I shoved him forward into a nearby pillar and watched as he crumpled to the floor.

The sight was satisfying for a moment, but boredom was present within minutes. I'd handled the problem, but now my whole mood was ruined. Snatching a drink from a random passerby, I looked around for the nearest exit. The place was wide and vast, but my sharp eyes soon found an exit covered by curtains. I downed the drink and slipped between the thrumming bodies surrounding me, eager to distance myself once more.

Stepping out of the building and into an alley, I breathed in a long take of the musky night air. The dark sky was littered with bright stars, a gorgeous night that was still gloriously young. I was wondering what I should do next when a suddenly, a hand clawed into my long hair and yanked me backwards. A sharp sting exploded across my right, uncovered cheek. The other side of my face met the cold hard wall of the alley within seconds with harsh force, nearly breaking my pretty mask. The hand in my hair tightened its grip, shoving my face harder into the rough surface.

"Well aren't you persistent, sunshine." I muttered, extremely irritated by this guys blind determination to be gutted and disemboweled. I already had my legs angled behind his, planning my next move, when suddenly a flash of fire caught my eye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I had everything<strong>_

_**Opportunities for Eternity**_

_**And I could belong to the night…**_

* * *

><p>"<em>How strange"<em>

I silently groaned, wishing the couple at my sides would go away.

True, Yoruichi and Urahara could easily be considered my friends. On good days, they were my loyal, ludicrous, sometimes useful, exhaustingly- over-exuberant (though occasionally entertaining in their antics) friends.

Today, however, was not a good day. Thus being, I wanted nothing more than to be left alone with my drink and smokes, in my private space over-looking my club, undisturbed.

No such luck.

The Ailuranthrope to my left perched herself on the arm of my crimson, antique cathedra, batting her human paws playfully at me; while her blonde warlock sat on the opposite side, humming lazily while attempting to braid my auburn red hair. The vein in my neck throbbed angerly. Without looking at either of them, I lifted a hand to Urahara, allowing my black claws to sharpen and grow threateningly towards his peach-colored face.

I quickly pulled it back, repulsed when I felt his tongue graze upon one of the sharp nails.

Growling, I quickly swiped at both of them, effectively making them distance themselves from my person. Of course, within moments they were back. Urahara looked over at his wife, mischief shining in his gray eyes.

"Could it be..?"

"Yes, indeed" purred the dark-skinned were-cat. It was so irritating when they did this…

"And to think so soon-"

"-and under such a moon!"

"A strange play by destiny sets upon this night-"

"-Strange luck that we're here to witness the sight."

"Quite!"

"Quite!"

"_Shut up!" _

The troublesome pair smiled back at me cattily. I sighed heavily.

"You're not gonna' leave until I ask, are you?"

They shook their heads in unison. Another sigh escaped me.

"Fine. What the hell are you two babbling about?"

Their grins grew, much to my unease, and I suddenly felt like I'd fallen into a trap. In faint ailment of their brewing misceif, it donned on me that in their prattling, they'd been rhyming.

Rhyming…

With poetic stanza…

'_Shit'_

"What's going to happen?"

The two had a sort of… bond. Not like the ones I was accustomed to in my community, but not an unheard of one either. It was very rare for two creatures, much less ones of different species, to form a telepathic/ prophetic bond.

I stared pointedly at the two. Urahara laughed gleefully and Yoruichi merely grinned and turned her eyes to the crowds below us.

I followed her line of view.

And stared.

Long, luscious dark hair, so black it shined blue.

Pale, porcelain skin stretched upon a delicate, petite frame dressed in a short, yet elegant, white cheongsam that opened in the back.

I quickly rid myself of the shades on my face and stared in quite disbelief.

She was glowing. My right claw to every god in the sky, she was _glowing_, radiating a pure aura that could dazzle any star.

"What…"

"See for yourself." I spared a quick glance to Yoruichi, who merely winked and shoved me off of my throne and towards the ledge. Nodding, eyes still locked on the strange wonder below me, I put my red-tinted shades back on and adjusted the lapels of my open coat.

"Wait"

Impatient, I glared back at Urahara, who was beside me. He slipped a pair of black gloves into my hands, tapping the onyx colored claws. "Don't lose your head just yet, kiddo."

I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous title, but pulled on the gloves.

All other previous thoughts abandoned, I stepped off the ledge and dropped into the fray.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eyes, your eyes<strong>_

_**I can see in your eyes**_

_**Your eyes…**_

* * *

><p>He'd followed them to the back, enraged when he caught the heavy, violent spike in the male's scent. It took an impressive amount of restraint to keep himself from ripping out the filthy bugger's spine when he lightly tapped his shoulder. If he was being honest, he'd admit that perhaps he should've been more sensitive to the moment and his surroundings. But he was impatient even before the male had the 2.5 seconds to turn his head and face him.<p>

He grabbed the male's greasy black and green ponytail (he'd most certainly be scrubbing his hands raw later) and tugged it back harshly. The male's scream was muffled by his blank mask as the disgusting portion hair unattached itself from his scalp. He dropped the hair in his hand hurriedly, wiping his hand against his dark jeans.

The male stared at him, starting to scream again.

"What the fu-"

With one swing the male didn't even see coming, he was down for the count.

He peered down at the male for a moment, allowing his upper lip to curl up slightly in his distaste. Foolish filth with its face to the ground. He wondered briefly if the thing at his feet tasted as rancid as its outer presence suggested-

"Hey"

He looked up, his breath hitching for a moment. The glow was dimmer at this distance, but she was still tantalizingly radiant. The mask she wore covered her forehead and the upper half of the left side of her face, stopping right at the under edge of her cheek. It consisted of cold colors and intricate details that made one think of winter. It was easy to see from what was revealed that she had a lovely face. Still, he felt robbed of the full glory of his view and wished for nothing but to tear away the offending article; to gaze fully into not one, but both violet blue eyes and find a way to enchant her into coming closer. Much, much closer.

She watched him from her place against the wall. He was surprised when he saw not thankfulness, worshiping, or even fear in her. Instead, she looked rather…

….Mad….?

She stormed over to him, not bothering to avoid the unconscious body at their feet. In fact, she jumped up and stood on it; bringing herself closer to his eye level (she was so tiny though that it didn't really make much of a difference).

"Who do you think you are!I had that, dammit!" She said crossly, glaring up at him.

He lifted a brow, trying to decide if he was more annoyed or amused by her behavior. He had, after all, just saved her. Shouldn't she be throwing herself at him, crying about how scared she'd been and asking for his phone number? And yet there she stood, sending him a gaze that could've sent violent shivers and quakes down even the bravest man's spine.

She stood there, staring up at him with her arms akimbo; cheeks flushed; large eyes glittering with cold fire and fury; her teeth were slightly bared through her pouty lips.

She was utterly adorable, reminding him of some kitten hellcat who'd been robbed of her first prey.

He laughed. She seethed.

She flinched when he suddenly pinched her cheek.

"You know, most people find the best response to give to their heroes is to thank them" he said teasingly, tugging lightly on the soft skin. He was delighted to see a pink blush cover her face, though should have known it was not one of sweet flustered feelings as it was of a rising temper….

Well, maybe both, but still…

He quickly drew his hand back as she snapped her teeth towards at it. "_Grosime de cap, egoist, mama nenorocitule! _You not a hero and you didn't _save _me because I didn't _need_ your stupid help!" she snarled, jabbing her finger into his bare chest. Her finger brushed against his silver dogtags as she pocked, making a slight jiggling sound. Her eyes darted towards the noise but she quickly looked away, not wanting to be distracted by his attractiveness.

And he was, indeed, attractive. Ridiculously so, to an almost lethal level. Tall, perfectly sculpted body. His face held just the right amount of strong angles, while still holding the softness of youth. His long hair was a strange shade of red, like living fire but slightly different. The color of his eyes were hidden by red shades, but as he looked down at her they slipped slightly, revealing a flash of amber.

'_Dark angel, indeed' _she thought wryly. Any normal, sane woman would be melting into puddles at the smile he was giving her. But his cockiness was overflowing, the level of arrogance nearly thick enough to chock on.

Oh yeah, he knew he was pretty. He knew it and he _loved_ it.

'_Bored again' _

She moved to leave only to find him blocking her. His eyes widened as her tiny hands quickly shoved him away, surprised at her strength. He'd almost _stumbled_.

"So you're from Romania then?"

She peered back at him skeptically, eyebrow raised. Why was he still there?

"What's it to you, pretty boy?"

He smiled down at her then cleared his throat.

"_Pe aripi de cântec  
>Acolo se afl<em>_ă__ o gr__ă__din__ă__ ro__ş__u, înflorire  
>În lumina lunii mai-"<em>

"_-în cazul în care florile de lotus v__ă__ a__ş__teapt__ă__!" _she finished, turning around to face him. _'Well that was... random. But... nice.'_ A warm feeling fluttered faintly in the inner dwellings of her belly.

"That's one of my favorites." she said, a small, cautious smile forming on her lips. "You sing it very well."

He nodded to her. "Not nearly as well as the lady." He smiled and took an almost hesitant towards her. Unable to resist, he took two more steps towards her. Her smile had faded, but she wasn't trying to get away anymore.

A rueful smirk twisted his mouth. "Oh, and for the record, I am far from a fool, have never had sex with anyone's mother (at least not that I know of), and am only _half_ a narcissist." He winked slyly.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks darkened, this time in embarrassment. She scratched the back of her head idly, not meeting his eyes. "Uh yeah...sorry, I guess. This hasn't really been a great day, and I don't particularly like it when I'm put in the "damsel in distress" spot." she shrugged, obviously not used to apologizing for anything. "I shouldn't have blown up at you. You were only trying to help, I guess."

Slowly, she took off her mask. Facing him with guarded, yet much warmer eyes then moments ago, she stretched out her hand towards him.

"Rukia"

Slowly, he raised his own hand, enveloping her tiny one. He raised it to his lips, gently brushing his mouth against her skin.

"Ichigo"

* * *

><p><em><strong>You make me wanna die<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Scene!<strong>

**Ailuranthrope= fancy word for were-cat :P**

**Reviews plz**

**(I need to eat too, you know)**

**Love,**

**me**


End file.
